Cornetto
by o meu amigo Tsunami
Summary: O Tsunami tem a bela ideia de ensinar o Tachimukai a surfar. E isto é suposto ajudar à baliza como? Tsunami/Tachimukai


**"Cornetto"**

série: Inazuma Eleven

casal: Tsunami/Tachimukai, PG

por: o meu amigo tsunami

avisos: slash/shounen-ai

nota: em português de Portugal! E sem obedecer a acordos ortográficos, ups, obrigada por lerem!

* * *

><p>Estava adiantado como sempre, e bastante nervoso. Tirou os chinelos e sentiu a areia quente sob os pés. Estavam quase na final e entre treinos de futebol, estar com a equipa, mais os encontros e as discussões sobre aquele ou o outro adversário, não tinha tido muito tempo para estar sozinho ou para realmente aproveitar a ilha Liocott. Afinal não estava de férias e pouco jogara no campeonato, mas bem sabia que podia relaxar um pouquinho. Não que gostasse muito de estar sozinho, mas foi por isso que convidou a melhor pessoa para se levar a uma praia: o Tsunami. E o que é que foi sugerir perante tal convite? 'E porque não ensinar-te finalmente a maravilha qu'é surfar hein? Tenho ido todas as manhãs e a água é um mimo!' E assim foi e assim estava atrasado.<p>

"Heh, Tachimukai!"

"Tsunami-san!", Tachimukai deu uma volta e esbarrou contra o amigo, de calções às flores, todo já pronto para a praia.

"Mas 'san' o quê miúdo! Tens nada que andar com essas formalidades comigo. Chama-me Tsunami, ou Jousuuke ou até Zé que basta."

Tsunami sorriu, deu um soco leve à bro a Tachimukai, que se encolheu envergonhado.

"Bom este mar não é o mesmo qu'o meu mas qualquer coisa há-de se fazer! Ondas são ondas! Quando te prometi que te ia ensinar a surfar 'tava nada a brincar.", sorriu e deu uma vista de olhos em redor "Bonito areal, nunca vejo cá muita gente. Pessoas malucas com uma praia tão boa!"

Pousaram mochilas e equipamentos ao pé dum coqueiro. Tachimukai despiu-se, vestindo uns velhos calções de mergulho pretos que lhe ficavam agora um bocado curtos, mas que a sua mãe fez questão que trouxesse, sob o pretexto de que 'se ia a uma ilha tropical jogar futebol bem que podia apanhar um solzinho'.

"Sabes nadar não sabes?", Tsunami perguntou de repente algo que deveria ter perguntado mais cedo.

"C-claro que sei!"

"Meteste protector? Não precisas que te meta pois não, usas aquele truque teu das mãos e não há nenhum ângulo que—"

"Estou pronto senpai!" interrompeu Tachimukai envergonhado do rumo da conversa, mas Tsunami não tinha reparado.

"Então isto vai ser canja." e agarrou em duas pranchas, entregando uma ao seu companheiro de equipa. "Toma!"

Tachimukai agarrou-a firmemente mas a medo.

"Tens a certeza disto? Como é que isto me vai ajudar à baliza?"

"Bem isso não sei mas o mar há-de saber né!" Tsunami sorriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e começou a despir o equipamento. "Qualquer coisa a ver com equilíbrio, vais agarrá-las todas rapaz. As bolas digo."

"Mas nós acabámos de sair dos treinos, estamos todos sujos."

Tsunami fez uma careta "Achas que o mar se importa? Anda, estamos a perder as melhores ondas!"

Agarrou-lhe na mão e depressa estavam na zona de arrebentação. Tsunami era demasiado confiante, pensava Tachimukai, e lá entraram no mar, que luzidia ainda com o sol da tarde.

"Ahee! A água nunca está má, bem quentinha, é como lá em casa!"

Tsunami começou com as instruções mais básicas. Tachimukai ouviu tudo com muita atenção e estava quase convencido de que não seria muito difícil afinal... até à altura de se meter em cima da prancha. O rapazito lá se aguentou; uma perna de cada lado da prancha, certo, o fresco da brisa e o frio da corrente marinha.

Mas lá vinha uma onda de maior – às vezes... de menor tamanho mas era o quanto bastava – e lá ia o pobre Tachimukai enrolado nas ondas, ou ao fundo. Tsunami insistia e insistia, puxando-o para cima da prancha, com uma paciência de santo e um sorriso nos lábios.

"Ó jovem não é para estares aí sentado à menina! Faz o que eu fizer e vais sair daqui um pró!"

Tachimukai discordou para consigo e engoliu em seco. As ondas foram passando e as horas também. Enquanto que Tsunami o incitava a continuar – mandando a ocasional piada – Tachimukai continuava receoso e concentrado. Pensou se haveria alguém na costa a vê-los e a gozar com a sua falta de habilidade, ou pior se Tsunami achava isso. Nunca tinha pensado em tentar o surf, o mar assustava-o, preferia a terra de longe e se não fosse a sua personalidade determinada provavelmente já tinha pedido a Tsunami para parar os treinos à muito.

Sentia a pele muito quente, iria acordar com um escaldão amanhã de manhã de certeza. Tinha de garantir que dizia a toda a gente para ninguém lhe dar palmadinhas amigáveis nas costas no meio da eventual camaradagem futebolística dos treinos.

Tachimukai suspirou e subiu à prancha pela milésima nona vez naquela tarde. Quanto tempo havia passado? Uma hora, duas? Depressa iriam ter de voltar o que o reconfortou, pensando 'Já não falta muito.'

E heis que ao longe se recortou uma onda enorme, de crista branca que avançava em direcção à costa com uma velocidade estonteante. Tsunami deu um berro de alegria e bateu palmas salpicando água por todo o lado.

"Esta é das minhas!" e virou-se para o companheiro," Agora é a sério, a tua prova final, consegues aguentar-te nesta bicharoca?"

Tachimukai estava petrificado.

"V-vamos morrer!"

"Oh sim bebé!"

Já Tsunami estava empoleirado na sua prancha, pronto para a acção com um sorriso quase maquiavélico no rosto e Tachimukai aflito agarrado à sua como um náufrago a uma bóia. Não ia conseguir, não podia nem achava humanamente possível uma pessoa aguentar-se em cima dum filete de madeira como aquele, Tsunami tinha de ser sobrehumano... ou um sereio, pensou nervoso.

A onda veio, silenciosa e enorme, uma grande parede de água muito azul. Maior que hissatsus de montanhas e torres e bem, bem bruta.

Não houve chance: foram que nem patinhos enrolados na onda pela arrebentação fora. Já na areia, Tachimukai tossia e tossia, de joelhos, cuspindo água salgada, de olhos esbugalhados de medo e agarrado ao próprio peito "Ahh nunca mais!", enquanto que Tsunami olhava para ele e só ria a bandeiras despregadas, de barriga para o sol.

"Tsunami-san... eu nunca mais faço uma coisa destas na minha vida.", o pequeno levantou-se, ainda com a respiração pesada e foi ter com o surfista mais velho, estendendo-lhe a mão para que este se levanta-se também. Tsunami sorriu um sorriso maroto e pimba! Puxou Tachimukai para cima de si.

"Senpai!", Tachimukai corou.

"É Zé!" e Tsunami beijou-o. Foi muito leve e passado um segundo tinha terminado. "A sessão por hoje está concluída."

"P-porque é que fizeste isso?"

"O quê mas eu pensava que já estavas farto de surfar.", disse Tsunami algo confuso, sacudindo areia de cima de si.

"N-não foi isso. Aquilo agora mesmo." Tachimukai estava vermelho que nem um tomate, e a cabeça de Tsunami finalmente começou a funcionar.

"Ahhh!" os seus olhos negros iluminaram-se e riu-se "Porque ah sei lá, porque é que me fazes pensar nessas coisas? Anda cá." E abraçou-o. Se Tachimukai estava queimado do sol então corado parecia-o ainda mais. A pele bronzeada de Tsunami estava molhada mas quente do sol, e o seu peito subia e descia contra o seu. Tachimukai estava tonto, tanto do sol como do mar, tinha o coração a bater-lhe muito rápido, o estômago às voltas de nervos e sentia ainda na boca o salgado do oceano. Passou os braços pelos ombros de Tsunami, cheios de areia húmida áspera contra as suas mãos. Deu-se conta do quão perto estavam um do outro, e o quão apertados os seus velhos calções de banho lhe pareciam, mas não o largou. Tsunami apercebeu-se e emitiu uma risada baixinha o que envergonhou Tachimukai ainda mais.

"Huh! S-se calhar devíamos ir. É tarde."

"Olha só! Até parece que tens medo que te morda." Estava muito perto mas desta vez foi Tachimukai quem iniciou o beijo, passando as mãos firmemente pelo despenteado cabelo rosa do companheiro. Tsunami sabia a sal do mar e a mais qualquer outra coisa doce, pastilhas, gelado? Mas Tachimukai depressa deixou de tentar adivinhá-lo. Pararam depois de uns instantes e Tsunami lambeu os lábios.

"Bem! Está na hora de nos metermos na alheta ou toda a gente vai achar que fomos assaltados por aliens... outra vez!"

O sol não tardava a pôr-se num céu muito laranja e corria uma brisa mais fresquinha. Os dois enrolaram-se em toalhas de banho desbotadas - roubadas "emprestadas", as únicas que Tsunami consegiu desencantar por mais incrível que pareça num sítio daqueles - e subiram as dunas para fora do areal, em direcção à parte japonesa da ilha. Tachimukai nem piava, seguindo o seu colega. Quando passaram mais de dois minutos sem que algum deles dissesse algo óbvio para cortar o ambiente, Tsunami virou-se para o companheiro e sorriu abertamente.

"Portaste-te muito bem! Da próxima só tens de te aguentar na prancha e vais ver que cais muito menos. Isto contando que vai haver uma próxima, ahaha! Estavas com bastante medo que não sei, mas não é preciso. Tenho é pena que te tenhas queimado, eu perguntei-te se tinhas metido creme... ai ai menino Tachimukai! Mas se tratarmos disso agora não te vai doer tanto amanhã."

Tachimukai sorriu com os desvaneios do surfista e assentiu que sim com a cabeça, mas continuou calado. Tsunami encolheu os ombros, soltou um suspiro, desistiu de puxar conversa e, aproximando-se, jogou um braço em torno dos ombros do mais pequeno apertando-o contra si.

"Tsunami-san...!"

"Eu gosto de ti. Olha, como recompensa por me teres aturado como teu tutor hoje vou-te comprar um cornetto e tudo. Gostas do de morango?"


End file.
